User talk:Thisniss
thisniss talk page * Talk Archives ---- Talk To Me Stephen Guest Hosting What I want to know is, will he be Stephen or Stephen? Who will sit next to Ripa? Also, will Eleanor Holmes Norton allow another woman next to him?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:40, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey today is Amy Sedaris' birthday!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have been watching a lot of Strangers with Candy (well, listening to audio commentary) while "working" on my conference paper - so I've got the Amy, Paul, & Stephen trio in my brain right now anyway. As far as the "which Stephen" question... it sort of seems like they are merging more and more as time passes, lol. And god, I love them both. I actually can't imagine that it wouldn't be "Stephen character," though, unless it's an "interview" kind of thing. Any gig where he's the "entertainment" would have to involve his playing some variation on the "high status, poorly informed" role he has so perfected. That, and the lightning-quick moves from yelling to crying. I couldn't live without the mood swings. :)--thisniss 05:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :What say did you say Stephen was going to host? I just checked on the Regis/Kelly website and it said repeats all next week. Unless they are going to change that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:11, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Truthiness Monkey? Thanks for making me a Truthiness monkey in training! Yay! :)--Demonseed 04:20, 30 March 2007 (UTC) DYKs If you get a chance tonight, could you change the DYKs? I'm going to probably be missing the show and am pretty busy. --MC Esteban 00:27, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Blocking self? Not sure if you can block yourself and still be able to unblock yourself or to post on a page that is not your own talkpage. I don't think the one you unblocked should have been unblocked. Usually after a vandal gets blocked, they immediately try to get back on under a different identity, but the wiki autoblocks it based on the IP address The one you unblocked was given a sequential number and would have had the same reason for autoblocking that you used to block the vandal trying to get back on.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:18, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :We could just make sure the original IP is still blocked, otherwise, we just reblock him if he dare to show his IP here again. No problems.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:36, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Couple of things Re: Exfoliate, please work on it if you feel so inclined! I wouldn't pass up the chance to work with one of the Trutheteers™ of Wikiality, and I've learned that stuff comes out a lot funnier when collaborating as well. Plus, I love your writing style. And I'll check out the family page when I get the draft of the project I'm working on finished (which you can help me with too if you want). --MC Esteban 16:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) You rang? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:42, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Did you log into your email? We got a big note from the boss...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:26, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Testing, testing Microphone check! 1-2-3! Hello, is this thing on?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:24, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I am certain Nancy Pelosi is behind all this...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:39, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, I tried something too, tell me what it looks like now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:50, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, but it says "discussion" (see above).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:02, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::...but wait a minute...it's different, oooh...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Smart? I don't think that's the word...just nosey...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::The judge says it's okay, serious...too funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:37, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::I had a blast doing it, thank you to everyone who participated!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Book Review Didn't Esteban say we were supposed to be reviewing only the covers of the books?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :But wasn't it a great Truthician who once said, "Judge a book by its cover"??? Not read the book, make an informed decision based on a well-rounded educational foundation of critical thinking and exposure to many cultures and writing styles, then clearly argue your opinion about the contents of the book without dragging other external unrelated elements into it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::I will delete the review, if that's what you're saying. I'm not going to write a review of this book's cover only. I genuinely believed someone might find it interesting (I would find it interesting. I do find it interesting). But if it's too "thinky" I'll kill it. There's tons of stuff here that survives that is totally random or just poorly written, but we don't mess with it for whatever reason. I don't write a lot of randomness, fluff, or crap. I wanted to write one thing that maybe stretched a little the parameters of our "style," because I think there is a genuine and thoughtful connection to be made. I can come back and truthify the tone later. But I'm not going to compromise the content to a one dimensional joke for the sake of a joke. If it doesn't belong here, I'll suck it up and ax the page. :I'm not saying to remove the page. I just hope when other people see your review they won't feel they have to do as extensive a review as what you've done. Hell, we can't get people to get past listing what they consider to be appropriate pop culture references on every single page! I just thought Esteban's suggestion would generate more participation is all. Maybe you could make the cover review the main page, and the inside book a subdirectory?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Um, have you looked at "Virginality" vs. the next four features? Clearly, no one feels the need to be as "extensive" about anything as me. lol. And I seriously doubt anyone is taking my pages as their "model," precisely for this reason. I also suspect that anyone who's going to be writing book reviews is already an "It-Getter," with some sense of how we roll at the Wikiality.com. I can certainly add the "cover" element, but I just don't think anyone is going to look at this page and think "Oh, I should do that!" I mean, in all your time here, has anyone ever come on and posted a book review as their first entry? (It could happen, I just don't know) ::I feel it's the other categories where we need to make sure we have good models, and in some cases we do. You rock the theater. 300 is currently a Feature Nominee, and a good model. What we need is for someone to write some good MUSIC reviews to show people how not to fill up our tubes with a bunch of crap.--thisniss 19:39, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Page Views Graph All I did was went to Alexa (http://www.alexa.com/) and compared www.wikiality.com to en.wikipedia.org (http://www.alexa.com/data/details/traffic_details?url=www.wikiality.com) It's meant to be incorrect, if that's a problem, feel free to take it down. I then took the graph into paint and just rotated it 180 degrees. Oh alright, sorry about that. Movie Reviews I started that in the hopes it would become something, but it hasn't so it can be retired. I will make a template one for each of the Four Horsemen of the Apopcalypse! Which are books, movies, television and music, yes?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Blue Dog Image is in my Gallery. Another idea I had was to create a Cerberus with the head of a dog, elephant, and donkey, and the body of a blue dog. --MC Esteban 00:15, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I almost forgot, the people listening to square dance music in their car was very creepy! Funny stuff. --MC Esteban 00:22, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Reply and ? Blue Dog: Yeah, I can make that. Quick question: I'm having trouble uploading an image. I always use to just click the link "Insert an Image" near the wiki toolbar but it seems to have disappeared. Is this just me or is there another way to upload an image now? --MC Esteban 15:33, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Insert An Image is really missed. It takes a few extra steps now to upload, which kind of bugs. --El Payo 15:59, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, we have a fancy new upload button now in the toolbar!--MC Esteban 00:15, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Internets Exploder IE and all things Microsoft suck. Period. BTW, did you follow the link to MeTube? I asked MC Esteban if User:Lewser could help with it (he's been looking for something to do)...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:30, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, Ijust thought you looked at the Main Page and how bad it looks on IE. Hey, go over and say hello to some of these people...I'll get the bad ones, you get the nice ones...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 22 March 2007 (UTC) GodTube, WikialityTube I did not know about it, I merely read what you wrote and went immediately there to be Blessed. Upon seeing no tube for Homo Survivors, I was very disappointed. As far as wikia; yes, it is slow today, and it is probably because of the upgrade. They have been working out problems quite quickly, so it hasn't been that bad. I expect everything will be worked out completely by the end of the week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 20 March 2007 (UTC) St Stephen Image:StStephenII.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:47, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :God bless you!! That pic is perfect! I was just getting ready to write you to ask you for some advice on this one. I'm a bit torn over the storyline. My initial reason for wanting to make this page was the desire to fill out a connection with the Hungaria page (I want to finish that page and put it up for Features voting one of these years - maybe by the first anniversary of the bridge contest, lol). But now, I'm thinking that both St. Stephen of HungarySt. Stephen the Martyr and have great stories from which truthiful details can be plundered. I had always intended to merge "St. Stephen" into Our Glorious Stephen, and was initially planning to kind of glob them all together in a great St. Stephen compound. But now I'm wondering if I should do some kind of Malcolm like story instead? What do you feel would be truthier? I really don't know, and could use another opinion.--thisniss 02:13, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::A little explanation for Behind the Malcolm...I lamely started a page that I called Malcolm X, but instead of being about the Malcolm X, I made a joke about Dan Quayle believing there were 9 before him. ::I gave up on it, until about a month later, I saw Kudzu writing something on Zorro. I suggested he take a look at Malcolm and off he went! ::It was truly a sight to see! Check the history if (when) you want. ::But, I digress (it's my favorite story, BTW) St. Stephen shouldn't be many men; there is only one Stephen and so should there be only one St. Stephen. ::Just mash 'em up...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:33, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :::Just mash 'em all up, no need to get complicated when you dojn't have to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Arab I'm cool with that. And feel free to improve it if you think you can.Tourskin 03:47, 23 March 2007 (UTC)